


Stitches

by zombie_honeymoon



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Fills -KakuHida [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Blood and Injury, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Drug Use, Past Relationship(s), Stitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/pseuds/zombie_honeymoon
Summary: Hidan is woken in the middle of the night by a phone call from Kakuzu. They haven't seen each other for months since they broke up but now Kakuzu needs help, has nowhere else to go and no one else he trusts more than Hidan.
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Fills -KakuHida [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744720
Comments: 21
Kudos: 108





	Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Bad Things Happen Bingo  
> Prompt: Stitches

When Hidan woke up to his cell phone going off at two in the morning, he didn’t expect it to be Kakuzu. He didn’t expect to hear the pain in his voice, or the fear, as Kakuzu said his name, voice breaking.

“What the hell! Kakuzu, are you alright?!”

There was no answer, all Hidan heard was Kakuzu breathing hard and he sat up in bed, turning the light next to him on.

“Kakuzu! Where are you? Say something, dammit!”

The line went dead and while Hidan immediately called him back, Kakuzu sent him a text: _‘Outside. I need you.’_

Hidan's stomach fell as he read the message and then he rolled out of bed in nothing but his shorts and ran for the front door of his small house and flung it open. 

There Kakuzu was in the driveway, sitting on the hood of his car. There was no light, the house sat far enough back from the street that none of the streetlights reached the porch. And there was no porch light because the light blew out months earlier and Hidan never got around to replacing it.

Now though he wished he had, it was hard to see Kakuzu in the shadows, but Hidan could see dark smears on his face as he got closer. 

Blood. A lot of blood. It covered the lower half of his face, his throat, and soaked into his shirt. 

“What the fuck happened to you? Why didn’t you just use your damn key and come in?!”

No answer and Hidan cursed. What was wrong with him, why wouldn't he say anything? Had someone broken his jaw, or punched all his teeth out? 

“Nevermind. Come and get inside.” Hidan pulled him forward, looking over his shoulder to make sure they weren’t being followed.

After he kicked the door closed, Hidan locked it and threw the deadbolt before leading Kakuzu into the bathroom and sitting him on the toilet.

“Alright. Let’s see what happened to you.” He turned on the light and braced himself before turning around to get a look. He knew it was going to be bad, he just didn’t expect it to be _that_ bad.

Hidan blanched when he saw Kakuzu. Of all the things he had expected, missing teeth, broken nose, or even a broken jaw, he never would have expected to see what he was looking at. On each side of his mouth, someone had taken a knife and slit his cheeks. 

Blood ran down his face, his throat, staining his shirt. Hidan came closer, bent down and tilted Kakuzu’s face as gently as he could.

Pale and trembling, Kakuzu lifted his eyes to Hidan, pleading for him to help. 

“I don’t know if I can do this.” Hidan told him, shaking his head. 

At his words, Kakuzu reached up, his bloodied hand going to the nape of Hidan’s neck, “You can, I taught you. I _need_ you to.” Kakuzu’s voice was raw and the pain Hidan could hear in it made something twist inside his chest. 

Hidan gripped Kakuzu’s forearm and nodded before straightening up. Memories from nearly a year ago came back to him. Kakuzu had insisted on teaching him how to put sutures in, ‘just in case,’ and he was glad for it now. 

“I’m total shit at this.” Hidan muttered as he turned away to go get the professional first aid kit from under the sink, which had also been something Kakuzu insisted on him having. As he took a step, he felt Kakuzu grasp his hand and hold on for a moment before letting go when Hidan didn’t look at him. 

Opening the cabinet, Hidan eyed the bottle of pain killers at the back, knowing Kakuzu could use one, maybe even two. But he wasn’t supposed to have them. He had said he got rid of them. Had even hid them in the backyard from Kakuzu when he searched the house for them, wanting to make sure they were really gone. 

Ashamed, Hidan left them where they were and grabbed the first aid kit and set it on the counter, then kicked the cabinet doors closed harder than necessary. 

“Alright, let’s get started.” 

Hidan’s stitches were not as small as he would have liked, nor were they as neat as they should have been in such a visible area. But Hidan wasn’t a professional. He had learned on a hot dog and only once had to put stitches in on Kakuzu’s bicep, not his face. It was completely different.

The entire time, he expected Kakuzu to vomit on him or at least pass out. The latter would have made it easier, Hidan thought, if Kakuzu had been out. But he did neither and hardly made a sound even though Hidan knew he could feel each and every stitch. 

By the time Hidan was finished, he thought he would be the one to pass out or vomit. Instead, he leaned against the wall next to the toilet and slid down to the floor, eyes squeezed shut.

“M’done… I need a minute though.” Hidan told him as he took several deep breaths and tried to steady his hands. Blood never bothered Hidan. Not when it was his own, or someone else's. But Kakuzu’s blood bothered him, and he closed his eyes and counted to ten before opening them again.

When he looked up, Kakuzu was white as a ghost and shivering. 

“Fuck, I’m such a shitty doctor. Look at you, you need to lie down.” 

With a grimace, Hidan got back on his feet and inspected his work. It would scar horribly, Hidan thought. Never in his life did he want to murder anyone more than he did then. Whoever did this to Kakuzu was going to pay dearly. 

“I’ll clean you up first…” Hidan grabbed a clean washcloth from a drawer and ran it under the faucet.

As gently as he could, he then began to wipe away the blood and tears that now fell, going back to the sink to rinse the towel several times. 

Lastly, Hidan bandaged the wounds and motioned for Kakuzu to follow, “You’re sleeping here tonight. Maybe even tomorrow night. I don’t want any arguments about it.” Not that he thought Kakuzu was going to argue with him.  
  
Leading him down the hall to his bedroom, Hidan turned on the light, realizing it would be the first time Kakuzu had seen his bedroom in a while. It was clean and tidy. No more piles of clothes in the corner. He had gotten an actual bedframe and the sheets on the bed were new and clean, even pulled up in an attempt to make the bed. In the windows he had hung up curtains. 

“So surprised you’re speechless,” Hidan said in an effort to lighten the mood, “It’s not like before. _I’m_ not like I was before.” 

Kakuzu let himself be maneuvered by Hidan and sat on the edge of the bed and kicked off his shoes. Then with trembling hands went to undo his belt only to not be able to. With a frustrated sound, Kakuzu gripped his belt tightly and ground his teeth together.

“Let me.” Hidan said, reaching out and covering Kakuzu’s hands with his own, waiting for him to let go and give him permission to help. Kakuzu didn’t let go, wanting to do it himself. Eventually the trembling subsided enough and Hidan pulled his hands away. Kakuzu got his pants off, but his shirt was another issue. All the buttons were too much and he motioned, irritated, for Hidan to finally help.

Deft fingers unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off of broad shoulders, “There, now lay down and sleep. I’m here if you need anything.”

Without thinking, Hidan leaned down and kissed the top of Kakuzu’s head. Expecting Kakuzu to push him away, like he did the last time he had tried to kiss him, Hidan was surprised when an arm went around his waist instead. A moment later Kakuzu pressed his forehead to Hidan’s shoulder. 

“I’ve missed you.” Kakuzu’s words were slurred and Hidan wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He could feel them tremble beneath him as silent sobs wracked through him. 

“I’ll kill them, whoever it is who did this to you, Kakuzu. I swear it.” Hidan bent, kissing the top of Kakuzu’s head once more, “We’ll do it together. We were always better together, weren’t we?” 

Kakuzu pulled back and looked up through bloodshot eyes, giving him a slight nod.

Once Kakuzu was in bed, Hidan pulled the blankets up to his chest and left him for a moment to go back into the bathroom. He opened the cabinet under the sink open and reached into the back for the bottle of painkillers. 

He should have gotten rid of them months ago, like he said he had, but he just couldn’t. At least now the one taking them would actually need them. And Kakuzu really did need them. 

Hidan popped the top off the bottle and shook one of the pills out into his palm, closed the bottle and shoved it back in the cabinet and slammed it shut.

Back in the bedroom, he helped Kakuzu sit up.

“Take this, you’re going to need it.” 

One look at what was in his hand and Kakuzu gave Hidan a harsh glare and shoved his hand away. 

“You lied to me.” Kakuzu growled. 

“Yeah, I did and I’m sorry, you have no idea how sorry I am. And you can yell at me all you want later, and tell me how fucking pathetic I am that I couldn't get rid of them. But trust me, I already know. Just... take it. It’s going to help.”

Turning his face away, Kakuzu made no move to take the pill.

“They’d give you stronger shit in the hospital and make you take it!” Hidan told him, “You think _I’m_ the only one who got into shit? Look at yourself, Kakuzu. You show up in my driveway like this, you got into some deep shit yourself.” 

Without a word, Kakuzu took the pill from Hidan and opened his mouth as much as he could and took it, swallowing it down with a little water, more of it spilling down his chin than getting in his mouth.

“It’s alright.” Hidan said, “You’ll feel better soon.” He kissed his forehead, “I’m not going fucking anywhere, Kakuzu. Just like you were there for me, I’ll be here for you. And I promise, I haven’t touched them since then, I don’t expect you to believe me though.” 

As they lay there in the dark, neither able to fall asleep, Hidan felt Kakuzu reach out for his hand and thread their fingers together. 

“I believe you, even if I shouldn’t.” Kakuzu whispered, he always knew when Hidan was lying and knew he wasn't then. 

“I’m still in love with you.” Hidan said, “Maybe we can try again. I’ll try not to fuck it up this time.” 

“If you didn’t fuck up, would you still be you?” Kakuzu asked as he squeezed his hand. 

It wasn't an answer, and Hidan didn't expect one but he took it as a positive answer and shifted closer. They could talk another time. Minutes later Kakuzu was out, while Hidan stayed awake, watching over him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed :D 
> 
> I thought it would be interesting for Kakuzu to have stitches in a modern setting, and thinking about how, I came up with this.


End file.
